The Sorcerer and The Time Lord
by The Band of Thieves
Summary: It was your regular trip across the planet Midnight. Everything changed when the engines cut and there was a knock at the door... "BECAUSE I'M CLEVER" he shouted at everyone. "And what are we, then? Idiots" Jethro's father asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes and stated "That's not what I meant."... "Don't make me laugh Time Lord, I'm a sorcerer."


Merlin: oh this sounds interesting.

10th doctor: yes it does indeed well it could be bad too but I doubt it.

Thieves: thanks for the faith *deadpan face*

10th doctor: any time.

Gawain: this amazing person owns nothing

The Sorcerer and the Time Lord

It was just your regular routine trip across the planet midnight. There were seven passengers, a stewardess, and two drivers. Everything had been going smoothly with the exception of the family of three arguing a lot. All in all it was a nice ride filled with slideshows and talking. Everything changed when the engines cut and there was a knock on the door. There was supposed to be no life on this planet but they were wrong. The professor and the man who called himself The Doctor argued about it for a while. Once the lady, Mrs. Sky, was possessed everything began to escalate.

As everyone moved to the back of the shuttle they all began to argue among themselves. They all began to accuse The Doctor of being an accomplice of the unknown being. The only person who did not say a word was the youngest of them all. He was a young man with the appearance of a teenager. He wore gothic clothes and had had his nails painted black. His name was Jethro. Only once everyone as attacking The Doctor did the man speak up. "You called them human like you're not one of them" he inquired but no one heard him. As they continued to berate him The Doctor finally blew up.

"BECAUSE I'M CLEVER" he shouted at everyone. "And what are we, then? Idiots" Jethro's father asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes and stated "That's not what I meant." At this point everyone was silent as they turned to face a laughing Jethro. "Don't make me laugh Time Lord, I'm a sorcerer" Jethro stated. Everyone looked at him as he had gone mad. "You're what" Didi, the professor's assistant, asked. Jethro smirked and explained "A sorcerer you know like magic and Merlin." The Doctor looked at him and inquired "Good god you are, but how did you know I was a Time Lord?" Jethro gave a small, sad smile and whispered "I have been around longer than you can imagine." Louder he said "Now to give my 'parents' their lives back…figere memoriae*."

As blue eyes flashed gold a shriek was heard from the other end of the shuttle. Everyone, including the fazed couple, looked to the back of the room where Mrs. Sky was. "Well Jethro it seems that your magic has irritated the new life form here so please refrain from using it" The Doctor cut through the silence that had followed the shriek. Jethro nodded as everyone else began to yell at one another, threatening to kill The Doctor, Jethro, and Sky. "Wait everybody listen" Didi shouted over everyone. As they stopped talking they looked over at the possessed Sky and found that she was no longer copying them. "She has stopped" everyone but The Doctor and Jethro exclaimed.

"What is she doing? Why is she still copying me" The Doctor inquired. "I have no…" Jethro began but he found that Sky was still copying him as well. "She needs a voice. The cleverest voice in the room but she cannot tell which one of us is more clever." The Doctor exclaimed. Jethro crouched down next to The Doctor who had moved over toward Sky. "Well I obviously have more knowledge than you. I am older by several centuries I would assume. I have definitely seen more war. Seem the turning of more ages, death, rebirth, etc. The question is who will she lock on to, the one with broader knowledge or the one with more knowledge of time and space?" Jethro questioned with Sky always in synch with him.

"How do you know me? How did you know I was a Time Lord" The Doctor questioned. Jethro looked up at The Doctor with eye that held a look of wisdom that surpassed even The Doctor's age. "I fought in the Time War Doctor. I was there the whole time. Fighting to save another species from extinction. I remember you of course. You led many people into battle just like a friend I had an extremely long time ago. That is how I know you. I of course left when I heard of the time lock, I cannot afford for that to happen" Jethro stated.

"You can't be. No it is impossible. You're…" before The Doctor could finish Jethro cut him off with a "She is copying only you." "So she chose the vast knowledge of the universe" The Doctor inquired. Everything continued to escalate from there. Once The Doctor was possessed everyone wanted to throw him out.

"Veritatem revelandam**" Jethro whispered as his eyes flashed gold. Mrs. Sky, who had been leading everyone to believe that she was free, doubled over and screeched. "There you see. She is the one possessed" a slightly enraged Jethro boomed. "What do you know you freak" Jethro's barrowed mother scorned. Jethro's eye gained an evil glint as he stared through her very soul, or so it seemed. "I will not hesitate to end you, but lucky for you I am not the man I once was. Now silence yourself and be seated." Jethro's magic laced voice rang out and silenced the whole cabin. Suddenly the stewardess ran and grabbed Mrs. Sky and pushed the button throwing them both onto the surface of the deadly planet Midnight.

"It's gone, it's gone" The Doctor panted out repeatedly as everyone seated themselves. Jethro kneeled down next to The Doctor and moved his hands above the doctor checking his vitals with magic. "Who are you" the professor question with awe and fear in his voice. Jethro looked up and stated "I am Merlin."

When the rescue car had come and taken them back Donna was waiting for The Doctor. She did not expect to see him engaged in a conversation with a man in gothic cloths. "Who are you" Donna questioned harshly as they two men agreed to meet up again. "I am Merlin" the man replied and then said "Goodbye Doctor" and vanished with a loud crack.

* * *

*fix memory

**reveal the truth

So what do you think. Like? Don't like? Want a sequel? Absolutely hated it? Tell me what you think, i am open to anything.

_The Band of Thieves_


End file.
